the_empire_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Aragrenshei
Description Aragrenshei is the [[High God]] of Time within the [[Verse]], and is responsible for the existence of time itself, though not the [[timeline]] because the timeline was created then time was created simultaneously, but they are two different pieces of existence. Aragrenshei is an organic being contrary to many's belief, Aragrenshei is not a robotic being, he is organic just like a person, however, the eye like item on his head in the lower right- hand corner is not an eye, though he refuses to say what it is. Appearance Aragrenshei has white colored, shiny, metal-like skin, matching metal in texture, density, and appearance, however, it also has the makeup of organic materials. It does have small stripes going around Its body which glow a brilliant red from it. The dots on its face are dark blue, and the head itself is also the center of the clock positioned behind it. Its head, torso, waist, legs, and arms are all separated from each other, and all levitate. The head is perfectly circular unlike many other heads and has dots circling around it in patterns directly up, diagonal, and left of the center. Its torso is the shape most similar to an upside-down guitar pick from the front, but from the side it curves out from the bottom, and about 1/3 of the ways to the top, it gradually curves back in until the top of it, where it completely flattens out at a 23 degree angle relative to the back of the torso. the back of the torso just gradually curves inwards towards the bottom, and the bottom of the torso is pointed. There is also a medium sized yellow orb in the center of the body between the torso and the waist floating in the middle The waist is a simple triangular shape from the front, with the sides of the triangle curved outwards, and it is a flat oval from the bottom. from the side, it is a thinner triangle with sides curved outwards, but the overall shape is an oblong cone. The legs are identical to each other, forming two upside-down horn-like shapes which turn flat at the top. on the top, however, there is a thorn-like shape facing the opposite direction, a little smaller than the leg itself. This small "thorn" is a dark grey color unlike the rest of the body. the "horn" part is pointed and there are no feet on it. Personality Aragrenshei has a commanding, distant personality, but he also has small bitter sarcastic elements dotted into his personality. He usually is pretty lonely, and is always in isolation at the edge of nowhere, building gods. Aragrenshei always seems old, like he has been someplace that no mortal, nor god, has ever been before, and it changed him drastically. In terms of combat personality, he does not toy with his enemies, but lets them toy with him, pretending the enemy has hit him when in fact, he avoided them clearly. Then after a while of fighting, he ends it in a singular move. the only exceptions to this are when he fights his fellow High Gods, in which case he takes it seriously to the end, to not be underestimating, if not rude. His personality towards friends, or allies, is always a brutally sarcastic manner, never afraid to crack out dark jokes, and never afraid of the results. Normally, when adressing others as a high god, he Relationships * Created [[Aragonia|Aragonia, Goddess of Machines]] as a small side project and exercise of his hobby. * Uncle figure to [[Urebequities]]. * Brother-like to [[the Creator]] and [[Derelth]] * Best friend to [[Schtickalchnikk]] * Annoyed by [[Cresha]] and [[Lunabala]] Abilities History